


Renewal

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Full Moon Ficlet, Mates, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: On the night of Beltane, Peter found his Mate. Only he had no clue who she was.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #413: Renewal





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Peter had always taken part in the Beltane ritual and festival that the family put on. There was a reason why they owned so much of the Preserve. The wolves needed their space to run around, but Peter had never been the one interested in the ultimate prize at the end of the tunnel. Peter had never been interested in bedding a strange man or woman, but tonight, there was something about the moon's pull in the sky. He felt the moon even though it was barely in the sky; the new moon was that weekend. Peter tried not to let it pull him too much, but he was afraid that he would be the winner to win the night.

Over the hill and Peter saw the herd of deer that were unaware that they were being watched. He kept the growl to himself and then launched down the hill. The deer had no warning, and the biggest buck in the group was easy to take down with his claws as he half shifted from full shift to Beta form just for this. His wolf jaw closed over the neck of the buck, and then he clawed, making sure the buck couldn't run. When it was down with the tendons of its legs cut, Peter moved, snapping its neck. He moved back enough to shift with no issue. He stayed human as he lifted the buck up and carried it on his shoulders to where the rest of the hunting parties were coming in. The bonfire was massive, and it was easy to find it, even if Peter didn't know the woods like he did in his own bedroom.

"Holy shit," someone called out as Peter came through the trees. He dropped the buck down at Talia's feet, and he grinned at her. She looked at him like she didn't know who he was, which was fair given that he had never wanted to do this part. It was always the one who took down the biggest deer, and Peter's was evidently the biggest that was taken down as he looked at the other unmated men and women who were all there.

"Mother moon shines on you, Beta Hale. You know what the next step is." Talia waved to the section of the Preserve that no one had gone hunting in. The area around the cave where the maiden waited was off-limits.

Peter shifted back to his full shift form and brushed Talia's legs as he walked past her. The fires were still burning all around, and the party was in full swing. There was sex everywhere. The Beltane right didn't need virgins, just two people who were willing to get it on in a magical cave that was made to take the magic of their union. If it was a woman, the woman would have been thoroughly taught what it meant, and she would be on not just magical birth control for the night but also normal human birth control. Though if a child happened, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Derek had done the run the year before, and it had left the woman pregnant. She hadn't wanted the kid, but Derek did. Peter had been the one to handle the law side of it all.

The cave was well known as Peter had slipped in there before during storms when he was out for a run in his fur so that he wasn't soaked. The only time of the year that the cave was used for anything was Beltane rights.

Peter had never seen the women and men who were taken into the cave. He wasn't even sure if they were from the Pack or other Packs. Sometimes it was people in town for meetings with Talia, others who gave themselves up each year. This year, he knew that it was someone new. Never had done the right before, but that was all he knew. Talia was the only one who knew who the person was.

The scent of the cave drew Peter in like a beacon; even if he had already known where it was, he would have been able to find it. The cave was burning with all kinds of herbs and various things that made the cave a beacon of renewal. There was a large fire in the front of the cave that blocked Peter's vision of the person inside, and there was no scent that he could detect. The herbs covered all-natural scents, even if the Emissary hadn't suppressed the person's natural scent. A potion that would suppress their scent for nearly a whole day.

It was a woman, a younger woman based on the skin that he saw around the mask. There was no baby fat on her face, but she put off the aura of youth. She was reading a book as she sat on the dais that was in the middle of the cave. It was only raised about two feet off the ground and carved out of the cave's natural bottom. Peter looked his fill as he took her in. She was naked and wasn't hiding like some of the ones that had done this before had. Peter knew the year Derek had first taken part when he turned twenty-one; the woman had nearly refused to take the robe off for the sex part.

The woman didn't look up at Peter until he had jumped up onto the dais that she was on. She looked at Peter, closing the book as her gaze roved over his wolf form.

"You'll do," she said as she tossed the book over to the satchel that all of the people used each year to bring clothes with them and any other items.

Peter snorted at her. She gave him a grin and laid back; she spread her legs and put them on either side of Peter.

"I don't do kinky sex unless we all talk first. Your mask is over there. Better get it before I get off without you." She slid her hand down her flat stomach and started to finger herself.

Peter jumped down and trotted over to where the robes were, and the mask was for him. After the ritual part, Peter would help her into the robe and then take her to the part of the Preserve where someone she trusted would be waiting for her. The masks were to never come off. Normally there was a small entrance for Peter to go in that would allow him to grab the mask and put it on before she saw him, but since no one but close family ever saw him in his wolf form, it was safe.

The mask was new each year, and Peter would keep it as long as he didn't display it around unless he wanted to. He didn't care either way, but the thought of this intriguing woman knowing it was him was a thought to ponder the next day.

She was thoroughly soaked by the time that Peter got back onto the dais in his human form. His cock was hard from the scent of her arousal; the only thing that the potion didn't block so that everyone knew what was going on was consented to. The Hale Pack had never been into forced participation in this ritual. Peter grabbed her legs and spread them before ducking down to lick her from hole to clit.

Peter had her wet already, but he wanted her dripping. The better the sex, the better the ritual was. The better the ritual was, the better the next year was for the Pack. They were already rich as sin but protecting the Pack took money. It was how they had been able to make sure that Kate Argent went to jail for her seduction and rape of Derek when he had been fifteen. Their money had battled the Argent money. It allowed them to make sure that Beacon Hills was safe for the Pack.

"Fuck your tongue," she said as she writhed on the dais. She grabbed Peter's head and kept him right there, even though he had no intention of coming up from between her legs yet.

Peter didn't stop until she had come, her body arching up into his face and her legs holding him tightly right where he was. The scent of her was intoxicating. he tried to move, but she was holding him in place too well until her orgasm was done.

"Look at you," Peter said as he worked his fingers into her hot cunt. She mewled at the sensation. Peter looked at her body. He hadn't been paying that close of attention before. She was covered in moles. There were enough that Peter could spend hours making constellations from them, and it was only the ones he could see. Her face was devoid of them, so Peter figured that she had masked them in some way. She smelled faintly of magic, so she might have done her own mask instead of using Deaton's. She wasn't nearly as magical as Deaton, though.

"Are you going to do anything but finger me?" the woman asked. She looked at him with a pout on her lips. Her voice was masked well. It was as if Peter could place it, but it kept on slipping away. That was better than Deaton's magic, so being part of another Pack for this seemed like it was right.

"Needy, are you?"

"I was promised the best sex of my life, and while the oral was better than any other, I'm already close again."

"Good." Peter ducked down, slotting his body in between her legs and pushing his fingers deep. He kissed her like he was dying, and she was the only thing that could save him as he fingered her to another orgasm, his thumb over her clit, making sure that she was feeling every little spasm of it.

Just when she was on the edge of too much, Peter pulled his fingers free, but he didn't stop skidding her. He coaxed her into wrapping her legs around him and then pulled her up to sit in his lap. He rocked his cock up and down her folds for a few seconds before reaching around and angling to where, on the next pass, he slipped inside of her.

Every person on the hunt had taken a potion to increase the magic put off by sex, but it was the potion that the other took in the cave that made the most sex magic.

The other side's potion took an hour to fully work, and it was why everyone who was taking part in the hunt took it so early.

Peter laughed when he was fully inside of her, resting his head on her forehead. The mask was in the way, but he could deal. His mask covered his forehead as well; only their mouths were open, really. Kissing wasn't needed, but Peter never had sex without kissing.

She rolled her hips, finding a rhythm that matched the thrusting of Peter's hips. It was heaven and hell all in the same instance for Peter as he figured out what the hell was going on. She was his Mate. He could feel that pull, but she wasn't pushing back. He whined as he tried to speak, but the ritual had them in its grasp. There was nothing to do but go along with the tides of the magic as it swirled and crested around them.

Peter came what felt like years later but couldn't be more than an hour from when he first thrust his cock inside of her. The ritual kept them going as long as it could to get as much magic as it could. He knew this, and yet when it was done, Peter wasn't ready for it to be over.

The swirl of magic gentled, forcing them both to sleep to recharge.

* * *

Peter woke with a start, his robe tossed over him and the woman gone. Peter looked around to see if she had left a single thing, there was nothing. No trace of her outside of the smell of her arousal and releases that mixed with his and filled the cave.

"Peter?" Derek called out from the opening of the cave.

Peter looked over to see that Derek was standing there with his back to the cave.

"I'm decent enough," Peter said.

"Alone?"

"Yes," Peter said.

"Mom was worried when you didn't rejoin the bonfire afterward. We waited. Most everyone fell asleep outside this year."

"She left on her own. We passed out, and I just now woke up."

"Really? I only slept for like an hour last year."

"It's a normal time, yes. I have to wonder if she put me out for longer. She was magic herself."

"I have no clue. Cora's gone to pick up Stiles from the airport, so I got pushed into doing this. Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"She was my mate, Derek."

"Shit."

Peter looked up to see that Derek was right there. He wasn't getting onto the dais, but Peter wasn't shocked about that.

"Mom can't tell you who she is unless she comes to her as well."

"I know." Peter knew full well, and even as a magical person, she wouldn't have felt the pull as his Mate.

Mates were not like soulmates; one didn't know who they were as soon as one met. No, it was a push to know more. Sex was the only time that Wolves knew who their Mate was. Peter had been drawn to many men and women over the years but never settled down as the sex had not proven that they were his Mate. He had long ago chosen to only settle down with his Mate. He didn't regret that at all.

"Let's go. I have the Camaro close by. We can slip out and get breakfast somewhere before you go and talk to mom and the Pack."

"That sounds great. Clothes?"

"Some of mine, but you should fit into them well enough."

Peter nodded his head. Normally, he would be all about his looks, but today he didn't care. He needed to formulate a plan. He needed to be able to prove to Talia that she needed to approach the person. If she wanted to try with him, he would be happy, but if, after being told that she was his Mate, she wanted nothing to do with him, he would respect that.

He just had to try.

* * *

Peter glared at the Jeep that pulled into the parking spot. He had hoped that Stile would not come to the house. He adored the girl, she was bright as the sun and smarter to boot, but her crush on him during her younger years had made things a little weird for him. She was now an adult, an adult that Peter hadn't seen since she had gone to college. Peter still wasn't even sure where she had gone. He tuned out Cora when she talked about her best friend.

Stiles got along well with all of Talia's children. She and Cora were close in age, and that was their bond. She had ADHD like Spencer, which had helped Spencer through a lot of things. She had a sense of humor that drew Derek out of his shell after Kate Argent had happened to him. And she didn't put up with Laura's shit, which had made the eldest at least respect her.

To Peter, she was the little brat that had gotten on his nerves with her crush. He was already tired just thinking about her and how she was going to smell to him.

However, he was shocked when a man got out of the front seat of the Jeep and walked around to help someone out of the back passenger seat of the car. The person had a broken foot, so Peter assumed it was Stiles. She was accident prone on the best days. The other person to get out of the front seat had Peter looking at her twice. She was beautiful. She was also very hot. The plaid she was wearing made her look good instead of horrible like some people did. She looked not like a farmer or lumberjack but just hot.

Peter stopped, though, when he realized that the girl he was checking out was Stiles. The moles on her face gave it away. He knew that line of them from years of being around her. The second person was a woman that Peter knew well. He stepped up and off of the porch, drawing three sets of gazes to him. He knew the man who got out now as well.

"Franciszek, Celeste, you are most welcome. Hello Stiles."

"Peter, that name just rolled off your tongue. Makes me wanna know what mine would sound like."

"Stiles," Celeste hissed.

"It's fine. Peter and I go way back. No diapers, mind you, even if he tries to tell me so."

Peter gave the nod to that but didn't take his eyes away from Robbie and Celeste. After wrangling Robbie's given name out of him once when the wolf was drunk, Peter loved to tease him with it.

"It just feels like you've been around that long. Or at least three times that long."

Stiles looked at him in shock, and she frowned. The scent of her turned sour.

"Are you still good with me leaving?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. Dad said he'd head this way after he got done at the station."

"Love you," Stiles said as she kissed Celeste on the cheek and then did the same to Robbie.

Peter really wanted to know how Stiles knew Hunters of the caliber of Celeste, Kais, and Robbie Gajos.

"She looks exactly like her mother now that she's grown up," Celeste said as Stiles rounded the bend and was gone in her Jeep.

"You knew Claudia?" Peter asked.

The twin gazes that hit him made Peter feel like he was an idiot, but he wasn't sure why.

"Dear Gods above and below, really?" Robbie asked.

"What?"

"My sister, Claudia Gajos, married Noah Stilinksi, Peter Hale. Stiles is my niece," Celeste said.

Peter felt like he should have known that. Why didn't he know that? The sound of Talia's heartbeat getting closer and Peter turning to look at her. Laura and Derek were on either side of her.

"Why did I not know? It doesn't matter that the Gajos is peaceful with anyone who doesn't break the law; I should have known."

"And you would have if you hadn't been an asshole who tuned out every single conversation about Stiles. We talked about it openly. Thank you, Peter, for getting me three hundred bucks," Derek said.

Peter didn't like not knowing things, but he hated when he was the reason why he didn't know things.

"Peter, do you know what school she went to?" Talia asked.

"No. I have actively tuned out everything about her for years," Peter admitted.

"I see. Well. She went to Yale and graduated top of her class in both the normal studies and the hidden studies. I offered to have her as Deaton's replacement since he's retiring, but she told me she didn't have it in her to be peaceful to the other Pack who threatened us."

Peter nodded his head. He thought about what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. He needed to apologize to Stiles. He hadn't even given her a chance to show him that she had grown up. He had just gone and shut her down as soon as she had opened her mouth.

* * *

The Stilinski house looked exactly the same as it had since the first time Peter had come over to pick up Cora when she had her first play day with Stiles.

"No, Dad, I don't need you to go over to the Hale house and shoot Peter, even if it is with human bullets. I should have known that he would never treat me as anything other than the child who is in the way. I'm gonna sit on the couch and watch the stupid fucking game that happened last night and bitch at it, and then I'm going to head over to The Jungle and get my dance on. I'll be fine. Just wanted to let you know I was home since you finally decided to call me back after I called you eight hours ago."

Peter winced at the tone that Stiles had used on her father. He knew that they had a good relationship but that it had taken a lot of work. Peter had not tuned out Noah when he talked about his issues with her and her being away at college. Peter really wished that he had paid attention more to anything that he had heard about Stiles. He hadn't known that she was magical. He hadn't known that her family was as powerful as they were. He regretted it a lot now that he was older. Yet, there was still something that made him hesitant to knock on the door to her house.

He stayed where he was. Peter wasn't sure what was making him stay. 

Stiles moved around the living room and then up the stairs. Peter moved around the house to listen in to make sure that she was fine. It was creepy as hell, but Peter was good at what he did. The neighbors weren't going to see him. A few minutes later, the bed creaked as Stiles fell on it. It was the only thing that made sense for the thump that he heard before the creak. 

"Fucking Werewolf," Stiles said.

Peter knew she was talking about him. He didn't know what to do with it. He would need to apologize and make sure that Stiles knew that she deserved to be apologized to. He remembered how her self-esteem wasn't the greatest in high school. It seemed that college had been good for boosting it, but it was precarious that she wouldn't just fall back into that. He would have to dance a careful line, though, because anything too much and she wouldn't believe that he was sincere. He needed to make sure that he was before he did anything. Now he had two things that he needed to focus on.

Cell phone vibrating, Peter slipped away from the Stilinski house and got into his car. 

"Talia, dearest," Peter said.

"You only call me that when something happens that you think you want to distract me from. What have you done?"

"Nothing, yet. I need to apologize to Stiles, and I'm trying to figure out how to show her that I am sincere. What do you need?"

"I heard from the contact that was used to get me this year's Beltane supplicant. They deny you the right to know who she is. I'm sorry."

"You didn't even meet her?"

"No, I was told she would supply her own items for it. We've done that before with magical people, so I didn't even think a thing about it. I'm sorry, Peter. They told her that she is your Mate, but there is still nothing. Maybe she will change her mind."

"Maybe. Thank you, Tali." Peter wasn't going to take it out on her that his Mate wanted nothing to do with him. He would just have to focus on untangling the mess that was the relationship between Stiles and himself. He turned his car on and headed into town. He knew there were things that Stiles liked that he hoped she still liked. A gift basket would be the perfect first gift. It would piss her off, and she would come and yell at him, he hoped. Then he could lay the foundation for the next thing to make her see that he meant it about reconciliation. 

There were a lot of shops that Peter knew that Stiles liked. He went to each and picked up little things or a gift card. He even went to the spa place that he loved and got her a gift certificate for their best package. The gift basket was easy to make up on his own in the little shop that sold the items needed. She made a killing on make-your-own gift basket supplies, right down to the cellophane to wrap it in and even delivery. 

"Got a sweetheart finally?" Miriam asked as she took down the address. Her eyes widened as most people in Beacon Hills knew where the Sheriff lived.

"No, I made a fool of myself with Cora's friend and upset Stiles. I want to make sure that she knows I am sorry for what I did. So today, if you have a spot."

"I do. My delivery boy is heading to that area of town for another delivery, so I'll tack this onto that. Don't worry, dearest, it'll get there today."

Peter nodded his head and made sure to give Miriam a good tip and one for the boy would be dropping it off. 

* * *

Peter tapped his finger along to the music playing in his headphones. They were one of the newest on the market and were supposed to be the best in sound and noise-canceling for ones that were just in the ear. So far, he was enjoying them. None of the house's sounds were leaking through, but then he was pretty sure that it was mostly empty, and the sounds that were coming out were top notch. Peter would have to see about getting Derek a pair for whatever gift-giving event came up next. Derek was griping that his newest pair were sucky. Though Peter tried to tell him to go for high-end, that wasn't just a good name but was actually good. 

The music was hitting a crescendo, and Peter started to move his hands along to it, just when something hit him in the face hard enough that he was pretty sure he felt his nose break. He jumped up and looked around, his eyes settling on Stiles. Peter popped one headphone out of his ear.

"-don't even act like you're not the one that did it. Do you think that you can fucking buy me off? Did your Alpha decide that you needed to play nice after they found out that Celeste and Kais are related to me?" Stiles seemed to run out of steam, which was good considering that Peter hadn't heard her approach at all. Hell, he hadn't heard her yelling at him until he took out the headphone. It seemed that he found the downside to these things. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, you will need to start over." Peter plucked the second earbud out of his ear and left them to drape over his shoulders so that Stiles could see them. 

"What?"

"I said I didn't hear a thing you said before I pulled that out. New headphones and they are wonderful on noise canceling. Did you like the gift basket?"

"I can't be bought, Peter Lucian Hale!"

"I never thought that you could be, but I knew that you would not give me the time of day to apologize, so I made sure that you would come to me in a strop and I would be able to actually talk to you."

The wind fell out of Stiles' sails as she looked at him like she didn't know him. 

Peter pulled the headphones off and tossed them onto the couch that was pretty much just his. He was the only one who sat on it, the only one who laid on it. Gregory commented that it had an imprint of the shape of him on it, and it was why no one liked to be on it. Peter just figured that he was the only one who liked the library other than Derek and Derek preferred the window seat for reasons. 

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I know you are smarter than that, Stiles. I know exactly how to make sure that you do what I want. Which is less creepy than it sounds. I did mean for the basket to be an apology, but I knew that you would never just take it without yelling at me."

Stiles just stared at Peter, and he was afraid that he had broken her. She sat down on the edge of the desk and just looked at him. 

"You aren't doing it because of my aunt?" Stile asked.

"No, I am not. I realized that you have been gone for years. You did a full run at Yale, and that means you are smart."

"You always knew that, so don't try it, Peter. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry for treating you like I did back when you had a crush on me. I'm sorry for being an asshole. Let me make that up to you."

"How?" Stiles asked. She looked at him, wary in her regard. 

"Dinner. I'll take you out to dinner, and we can get to know each other without the stigma of you being underage." 

Stiles flinched a little at that, and Peter knew that she knew why she had. She had been around for the Kate debacle. 

"Fine. You get one chance, or I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Of course." Peter smiled at her with an honest smile. He could do this. He could take her out and give her a good night to show that he was sorry. Then he could go back to licking his wounds about his Mate.

* * *

There was a downside to taking Stiles out, and Peter knew it three times later. There was a reason he had kept her at arm's length when she had been underage. There was a part of her that Peter knew he could be attracted to. 

Stiles was smart as hell, witty, and she didn't really give a fuck about what people thought about her. She had self-esteem issues in that she never thought anyone wanted her. Even her friendship with Cora had come slowly as Cora showed that she wanted to be her friend. 

All of her friends abandoning her after her mother died hadn't helped. Cora had been the only one to stick by her. Which had stopped another boy from latching onto her. He tried, but Cora hadn't allowed her to be isolated. 

"So my professor was pissed off that I had proven that he was wrong. He tried to fail me, but other students went to the Dean of our study, and she had to step in. Seems that he had been told to stop teaching that and had sworn that he had. He refused to go over newer areas in the field of study and was fired. He was tenured, but enough people were pissed that he had refused to adapt. He's not found a new job anywhere in teaching, from what I understand."

"All because you refuse to back down."

"I paid good money for that education; I wasn't going to allow an asshole who refused to adapt with the times to taint my education."

Peter nodded his head. What he really wanted to do was reach over with his foot and tangle it with Stiles'. She was his one weakness when it came to him not waiting for his Mate. It had been a month, and there was no change on that front. He had mostly accepted that he wasn’t going to be able to be with her. 

"You should get the best for the money they ask, and usually it is the best. I'm glad his ass was thrown out. However, that still doesn't fully explain everything with how you got onto the topic of male pregnancy in magic users."

"Dude, MPreg from fanfic."

"Oh, dear God, that still? I remember you and Cora being obsessed with Harry Potter fan fiction."

"Yes, well someone else brought it up, and I laid down my thoughts on it, and the professor overheard us before class started, and he laid into us about the only thing real in Harry Potter was that magic wasn't dark or light; it was just was, it was a person's intent that makes dark and light. Which started to spiral."

"I have to ask if you have asked other professors about MPreg."

"I have. They all agreed that with Sparks, it would be possible. Given their whole intent thing. Which made me glad I'm a girl and not a guy. I would hate to wake up pregnant as a guy just because I wanted a kid that much."

"More wine?" the waiter asked as he stopped up with the bottle that Peter was drinking. He looked at Stiles' glass to see that she hadn't touched it. 

"Do you not like it?" Peter asked.

"No, it's probably very good. I'm just not drinking right now. I overindulged before leaving Hartford, and I just need a break from alcohol."

Peter could hear the lie there, but he didn't need to push. Her reasons were her own for not wanting to drink.

"Then no, I'll drink hers. Maybe something of the non-alcohol variety for her. White and sweet, please?"

"Sure thing, Mister Hale." 

"Mister Hale, like you, are respectable gentleman," Stiles said.

"To them, I am." Peter grinned at her, and Stile stuck her tongue out at him. She was dressed in the right clothes for the place they were in, but the way she dressed also pushed the boundaries of what was allowed. She wasn't dressed like a prostitute, but she also ensured that every person knew that she hated them. 

"What do you have planned for after this?" Stiles asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. The last time I made a plan for after, we ended up talking for two hours after we had finished the meal. I thought a more open plan was needed this time."

"It was fun, though."

"I never said it wasn't. Have I told you that you look lovely?" 

"Yes, you did. When you picked me up in your penile replacement vehicle."

"Sweetheart, it's not a cock replacement car."

"Well, I would know that, would I?" Stiles asked.

There was a hint that there was more than just friends here. The hint that Peter had been waiting for. He wanted that show that she felt something for him as well. He would probably go to hell, and he didn't look forward to the conversation with Noah about dating his baby girl.

"No, but you could," Peter said.

"I see. So, that's the angle this is going?" Stiles asked.

Peter tried to read her. He tried to understand her emotional landscape, but there was nothing there that he could build on. She was a blank screen. Even her scents were a mix of emotions, and he couldn't pin down just one that screamed anything.

"I don't know the answer to that," Peter said.

"You mean you don't know the answer that isn't going to get you slapped in the face or kneed in the balls."

"Yes."

"Then let's move this somewhere that we can talk about Beltane." 

Peter swallowed. It was not a secret that he had been on the Beltane run. It wasn't a secret that Peter had found his Mate that night. It also wasn't a secret that the Mate didn't want to know him. Stiles probably also knew that Peter had been waiting for his Mate. 

The waiter came back with Stiles' glass of sparkling white grape juice, and she took a drink of it before smiling at Peter. 

"Desert to go, please?" Stiles asked.

"Of course, Madam. I will get that out for you. Anything else, or can I run the card?"

"Nothing else, thank you," Peter said. 

Stiles turned to finish off her meal while Peter was done with his. He sipped at Stiles' wine. It was warmer than he would like, but he had been the one to order it without asking her. It wasn't like the money was going to be missed, but he didn't like paying for things and them going to waste for no reason.

Dinner finished easily, and Peter escorted Stiles to his car. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. Either of their places of residence was out of the question.

"Let's head to the Preserve," Stiles said."

'Sure, that sounds great." Peter turned his car towards the way to the Preserve, taking the back roads to put some time between them and the restaurant. The more time to think, the better.

Stiles was dressed in a skirt and dress shirt, but her shoes were sensible, and even Peter could tell they were made for running more than dancing or walking. Always ready for a fight, that was what Cora had said once. Stiles was human and knew what disadvantages there were to those in the human world. 

"Where are you taking us?" Peter asked when they were about half a mile into the Preserve.

"My favorite thinking spot." Stiles grinned at him; he could barely make it out in the dark without his eyes adjusted to the darkness like his Beta shift eyes would be. 

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked.

"Fine," Peter said.

Stiles stopped in a small clearing that looked out over the city. It was kind of beautiful. He had never been here before, never stopped to look at this.

"Good. So if your Mate walked over right now and told you that she wanted to be with you, what would you say?"

"Right now? I would say yes, Stiles. However, later down the road, if things progressed to where there was love, I would deny my Mate. Why?"

"So you wouldn't want to be with them if you were in love with someone else?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not that kind of man. My Mate wants nothing to do with me. My Alpha has made that plain."

"Not really. There was a blanket statement that whoever the person was who won the right of the hunt, the woman wanted nothing to do with them. She didn't want that kind of burden. Some develop feelings that they think are love when it's just lust. The potions and the night just ramp things up. I've studied the Beltane rights for years. I saw one once, you know. I was in the Preserve after mom died; it hadn't been a year yet. Dad was drinking, and Cora was doing something with the family. I didn't know it was a sleepover at the house so that the kids never worried about being alone and wanting to crash the party. I saw the wolves hunting through the forest. I saw the winner cart back a deer, and then I followed them to the cave. As soon as I realized it was sex, I left. I didn't need to see that. I had heard my parents have sex once, and I just...that wasn't for me. Not the sex part but listening to my parents have it."

"I see."

"That's how I found out I was magic, well that night did. I didn't want to be seen, so I wasn't. Then looking into what was happening. Google was my friend. When I turned twenty-one, I took part in a Beltane ritual back at Yale. It was a local Pack, and the woman who won was good. It had been years since someone had been from outside of the Pack. Obviously, they were like you, and blood relations didn't run when someone was what's known as the sacrifice. You guys just have all of the Hales doing the chasing and don't allow a Hale to be the sacrifice."

"Stiles, what is the point of this?"

"Do you want me for me? You know my issues; you know my faults. I know you hated it when I was attracted to you when I was younger. I understood it, and I didn't let it go to my heart. I won't be a child and say I fell in love, but there was a draw. My magic liked you. My magic likes few people in the world. I mean that literally. Cora, Derek, and Spencer are it. My magic likes you a different way, though. It's more of a hunger." 

"Yes, I want you for you. You grew up well, and I could see us being happy together. I let go of my Mate weeks ago."

"And if she walked in right now."

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know." 

"What if what happened to Derek happened to her? Would you hate her?"

"I had Deaton put a birth control spell on me as well that night. I know she would be on human and magical. If it happened, it was the will of magic. I would not blame her."

Stiles nodded her head, and for the first time ever, she looked vulnerable. She looked like she was ready to break. Peter stepped over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He tucked her face into his neck and held her while she broke apart. 

"I wanted you to want me for me, not for what I am and who I have."

"Sweetheart, that makes no sense." 

"It will."

Peter held her while she cried a little more, and then as she started to get control of herself, Peter smelled it. That hint of magic and something else underneath. She was pregnant, and she had been masking the smell of that. She was pregnant with another wolf's child. He wasn't sure that he liked that at all; he really didn't like it the longer he thought about it. 

Then her words washed over him. Stiles would have known it was him from the moment that he entered the cave, even in wolf form. Peter had played with her a lot right after her mother died in wolf form. She had treated him like a therapy dog, but Peter hadn't been upset about that at all. She had needed him, and he had been there for her. 

"You didn't know that I had reached out."

"No, Talia didn't know it was me either. I don't want her to know that. Then I heard Derek talking to you about asking again, asking if the woman would just meet with you to talk it over about being mates. It's stupid, but I wanted you to want me even if I wasn't your Mate. Then three days ago, my magic went a little haywire. I wasn't sure what was up, so I went to Deaton. He checked me over and found that magic on my core that was different. Tied to the baby. I've only been with you, given the size of the sack when I saw the ultrasound. Deaton wasn't able to give me the exact, but it was close enough. Hell, it's only been you in six months."

"You are having my child?" Peter asked. He knew that Stiles had just said that, but it was where his mind was. It was where he was kind of stuck. 

"Yes, Peter, I am. Dad's gonna want me married at some point, so you better think about that. He'd be fine with a mating Ceremony for now, but he will want a human one when we are a little down the road. Maybe when the baby is old enough to be the flower person or the ring bearer."

"That sounds good. We can do the Mating after birth. It's a little too risky with your magic and pregnancy. I don't want to risk it."

"Good. We can still date, and you can tell Talia what you would like. Tell the whole world for all I care." Stiles gripped Peter a little tighter, and she snuggled in closer.

Peter carefully got them onto the ground, pulling her into his lap. He texted Derek that Peter had found his Mate and they needed to prepare for another child in about eight months. Derek was pleased with that but also gave his condolences on birth control failing. 

"Who are you texting?" Stiles asked.

"Derek. He's going to work on the baby's room. There is not much room for another crib, and we tend to keep babies in there until they are two. I didn't tell him who."

"Tomorrow? Pack meeting?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. That sounds lovely. Tonight is about us, though. Let's just sit here and talk. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do but snuggle."

Peter laughed. He knew that Stiles liked touching. She was always sprawled with Cora or Spencer when he was around. Now he was going to have to share. Peter knew it, and he knew that no one in the family would touch, but He would rather get used to that now. Sharing. Cora would be the worst on it, stealing Stiles for little things like shopping trips and the like. The baby, just like Derek's, was going to be spoiled rotten, even without Peter being the one to do it. 

Peter was so happy that he had taken Stiles out that first time, that he had gone about fixing the broken relationship between them. He would hate knowing he had hurt his Mate and just the fact that he had hurt someone as brilliant as Stiles. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
